Le voyageur
by Satake Tsuruki
Summary: Un voyageur perdu arrive au manoir de la Varia, ce dernier sera l'excuse de Xanxus pour titiller son lieutenant...


Une journée comme une autre au sein de la Varia, une journée de plus ou les cris, et accessoirement les meubles, volent de long en large dans le Manoir de l'escouade d'assassin. Quiconque connait ceux qui y habitent trouveraient cela normal, le grand classique, mais les autres ? Vous y avez pensé vous, aux autres ? Pauvres voyageurs égarés, prenez garde : ici, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines. Et c'est bien notre touriste que nous appellerons Nerio, qui oserait dire le contraire. Grand amoureux de son pays, le voila parti à la conquête des contrées cachées de l'Italie : mais qu'elle grossière erreur que d'avoir mit un pied dans ses jardins entretenus avec amour, dans ce manoir qui au premier abord parait fort agréable...

« VOIIIIII Lusssuuuria ! Si le Boss apprend que t'as fait entrer un inconnu dans le Manoir, il va te botter le cul ! »

Cette voix, stridente, à la sonorité désagréable, casse-pied au possible, n'est autre que celle de Squalo, grand imbécile de la Varia, Lieutenant de son rang. Un homme à l'allure féminine, par sa chevelure argentée qui descend en cascade jusque ses reins, que Nerio ne peut s'empêcher d'observer en long, large et en travers. Comme fasciné par les deux hommes qui se trouvent devant lui, le voilà qu'il détaille l'homme qui l'a fait entrer, celui qui prenait un plaisir à s'occuper des rosiers - dans un tablier jaune poussin - dans l'allée. Grand également, à la chevelure destroy, une crête rouge et une mèche verte, les muscles de ses bras laissaient à penser qu'il n'était pas homme à se faire marcher sur les pieds : pourtant, l'autre en face de lui le sermonnait comme jamais, à l'en faire glousser d'amusement. Logique.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais... »

D'une, notre voyageur trouvait l'ambiance bizarre, de deux, lui qui ne demandait qu'à partir, se retrouvait à présent avec deux couteaux plantés dans son sac à dos, ces derniers qui avaient transpercés sa bouteille d'eau, qui coulait entièrement sur la moquette du couloir. L'homme aux longs cheveux étaient prêt à exploser, l'autre restait perplexe, tandis que le nouveau venu, blond, à qui il serait grand temps de botter les fesses pour l'emmener chez le coiffeur, arrivait, souriant.

« Aaah, c'est lui qui va remplacer Fran ?!

- Remplacer ?! » couina l'inconnu.

« VOIII, BEL ! Sort Fran de la cave plutôt que de l'y laisser crever, hors de question qu'on le remplace ! »

Couteaux, cave, crever, remplacer ? Que des mots qui faisaient pâlir notre visiteur, si bien qu'il fit quelques pas en arrière, avant de heurter quelque chose de...poilu ? Tout le monde dans le couloir arrêta alors sa respiration, tandis que le blondinet filait en douce et que notre voyageur se retournait, observant cette bête fauve, dont le museau arrivait à hauteur de son estomac. Le silence qui régnait était alors désagréable, jusqu'à ce que l'invité tourne de l'oeil, croisant alors pour la première, mais surtout la dernière fois, ce regard de braise, aussi rouge que le sang, du Boss de la Varia.

Ce que cet inconnu faisait là, comment et pourquoi ? Xanxus ignorait s'il voulait vraiment le savoir. Mais son mécontentement se dessinait sur son visage, comme le sourire et le regard de la Mona Lisa pourraient vous êtres dérangeant. Jaugeant l'homme à terre, plus la flaque d'eau, il fusilla Squalo du regard, qui tenta de se défendre. Tout était de la faute de Lussuria après tout, lui n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire ! Mais le gardien du soleil avait toujours de très bon arguments sous la main : « Maah, Squa-chan, si tu m'avais écouté, on lui aurait déjà donné son chemin et il ne serait pas affalé au beau milieu de tout ! » Lussuria, un enfoiré ? Plus que ça : après tout, il a beau jouer la "Mama" de la famille, savoir s'occuper du jardin, faire la cuisine et adorer le shopping, ce ne sont que des passions. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est un assassin hors pair et qu'il sait être vicieux.

« Xanxus ! Tu ne vas pas le croire quand même ! »

Le cri de Squalo fut de trop pour notre Boss. En temps normal, il aurait pu faire table rase de tout ça, après tout, qu'est ce qu'il en avait à foutre ? Mais la migraine qu'il se tapait, plus la fatigue pour avoir fait se défouler Bester, le rendait plus désagréable et plus sur les nerfs qu'à l'ordinaire. Et que tout ceux et celles qui pensent que Xanxus ne bouge jamais son cul de son fauteuil se rentre ça une bonne fois pour toute dans le crâne : oui, cela lui arrive de s'entrainer et de se donner au maximum juste pour évacuer sa colère, ainsi que la rage de Bester, lorsqu'il ne fait pas de sieste dans son bureau. Malheureusement pour Squalo, à cause de tout cela, c'était encore lui qui allait prendre cher. Notre Boss le chopa alors par les cheveux, après avoir ramassé son ligre dans sa boite arme, pour le trainer jusque dans l'un des salons privés. Il voulait crier ? Alors il allait crier à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Pour l'anecdote, il faut savoir que nos deux hommes se connaissent depuis pas moins de vingt ans à présent. Vingt longues années ou Squalo supporte les excès de colère de son Tyran de Boss, vingt longues années ou Xanxus supporte les hurlements de son lieutenant qu'il a "affectueusement" surnommé Kazusame. Tout deux se vouent des sentiments inavoués, qu'ils s'offrent tout simplement par la chair, avec plus ou moins de brutalité. Un portrait classique dans ce milieu ou seul les hommes ont leur place ? Surement oui, mais même s'ils n'avaient pas fait parti de la mafia, ses deux là auraient très bien su se trouver également : on aura beau dire, mais ils sont complémentaires, l'un de va pas sans l'autre, malgré leurs caractères de bas étage. Xanxus n'est rien sans Squalo, et Squalo n'est rien sans son enfoiré de Boss...

Mes mains agrippant ta chevelure avec force, c'est de la sorte que je te traine dans cette pièce, que je ferme à double tour, avant de te jeter sur le tapis qui mange une bonne partie des lieux. J'ai tellement mal au crane que me défouler sur toi ne sera qu'un doux moment pour oublier la douleur. Au fond ? Il n'y a aucune raison valable pour que je te traine de la sorte : j'en ai rien à battre du type dans le couloir, tu t'es juste trouvé sur mon chemin, au moment propice ou j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour effacer ma migraine. Kazusame. Dans tes lèvres ne résonnent que des mots durs, mais je n'en ai que faire. Je suis fatigué et j'ai juste envie que tu la fermes quelques secondes. Que tu me satisfasses. Je m'avance à nouveau vers toi, accrochant encore tes cheveux argentés pour te faire gémir de douleur, tandis que je me pose sur le canapé, les jambes écartées. J'avance ton visage dans mon entre-jambe, puis te lâche, te regardant de haut. Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi.

Mon regard carmin te dévore alors, lorsque tes mains viennent à déboutonner mon pantalon. Tes iris en disent long sur la honte que tu tentes de camoufler, quand aux rouges qui parcourt tes joues, cela me donne une raison d'étirer un sourire comblé dans tes actes. J'aime te voir de la sorte, j'aime te voir soumis. Et lorsque tu te rebelle, quel plaisir que de te rabaisser plus encore pour te rappeler notre hiérarchie...

Squalo lui tente de se concentrer. De faire abstraction à ce regard qui le dévore et qui en demande toujours bien plus. Jouer le bon chien ? Lui être totalement soumis ? Hors de question : mais il y a des jours ou il se veut conciliant et ou il ne préfère pas non plus jouer avec le feu. Ses mains habiles viennent alors chercher le membre de son Boss, pour venir le caresser, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche et de le sucer timidement. Il n'aimait pas être forcé, de plus, sa propre excitation ne montait pas encore suffisamment vite pour apprécier son geste. Mais la main puissante de Xanxus le rappela à l'ordre, lui faisant faire une gorge profonde, qui manqua de l'étouffer, mais qui fit gémir son partenaire. Le squale se recula vivement après ce moment plus que gênant pour reprendre sa respiration, passant sa prothèse sur ses lèvres, fusillant son tortionnaire de son regard si orgueilleux.

« Un problème, Kazusame ?

- VOOIIiii... »

Le tireur s'était penché vers lui, pour lui voler un baiser langoureux, le faisant taire, tandis qu'une main venait se glisser dans le pantalon de son lieutenant pour le caresser, le faire monter vers l'excitation à son tour. Et quel délice de le sentir se crisper sous ses attentions...Il vint à lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, avant de le repousser, le faisant s'allonger sur le tapis, venant au dessus de lui. Notre Boss le dévorait alors du regard, tout en le déshabillant complètement : chemise, pantalon, boxer, c'est lui embrassant la cheville, qu'il remonta vers lui en faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses cuisses, puis sur ses hanches qu'il attrapa pour ne plus le faire bouger, alors que ses lèvres venaient titiller ses boutons de chairs en les suçant chacun à leurs tours, puis en les mordillant. L'entendre gémir, entendre son souffle coupé le rendait dingue de désir...

Il s'arrêta alors un instant, attrapant la prothèse du Squale pour la lui retirer. Observant son bras, il finit alors par venir l'embrasser à son tour, plongeant en même temps ses iris dans les siennes. Oui, ça pendant leur acte, il le faisait souvent. Pour lui montrer qu'il aimait tout de lui. Laissant alors le bras de coté, c'est venant lui voler un baiser qu'une de ses mains s'aventura dans son entre-jambe pour le caresser, puis...descendre bien plus bas. Un doigt, puis un second...Xanxus n'était pas patient avec ça. Il déboutonna alors sa propre chemise d'une main pour permettre à son amant de le toucher, comme il le réclamait depuis quelques minutes, sa main valide cherchant à le caresser à son tour. Détendu, le jeu dura quelques minutes de plus, avant que Xanxus n'attrape Squalo pour le retourner et le mettre à quatre pattes, se positionnant derrière lui. Son buste se colla alors à son dos, tandis qu'une main aidait son sexe à le pénétrer, l'autre se glissant dans sa bouche pour le faire sucer.

« Je sais que t'aime ça, Kazusame... »

S'il y avait bien une chose en plus qui excitait notre Boss, c'était bien de le voir lécher, sucer, tout ce qu'il y avait à portée. Le visage de son amant prenait alors une toute autre allure qui le mettait dans des états inimaginable. Insérant donc deux doigts entre ses lèvres, c'est le prenant de quelques coups de bassin, qu'il s'enfonça en lui, pour se mettre à l'aise. Oui. A partir de maintenant, il n'y avait plus que son plaisir qui comptait. Parce qu'il savait que son lieutenant prendrait son pied dans l'acte, dès que part force, il finirait par toucher sa prostate. Il ne se fit donc pas prier, gémissant à chaque vas et vient en lui, le pénétrant avec toute sa force, sa main libre venant lui attraper les cheveux pour lui remonter la tête en arrière.

Squalo lui cependant pleurait. De douleur. Cet enfoiré de Boss le prenait toujours de la sorte et même s'il en tirait du plaisir à la fin, cela n'était jamais très agréable pour commencer. Il suçait cependant ses doigts pour lui faire plaisir, pour finir par craquer et lui retirer sa main, remontant son bassin pour plaquer sa tête contre le sol. Cela permettait à son amant de lui prendre les hanches et d'en terminer rapidement. Mais...un cri s'échappa alors d'entre ses lèvres, un cri de plaisir alors qu'il réclamait que tout cela cesse.

« Xa...Xanxus ! »

Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son visage, tandis qu'enfin il prenait du plaisir, gémissant son nom, lui demandant de continuer, d'y aller encore, encore plus fort ! Sa voix devait se faire entendre dans une bonne partie du manoir, mais il n'en avait que faire. Enfin cela lui faisait du bien, et comme à chaque fois, il ne regretterait pas ce moment avec son enfoiré de boss. Gémissant encore à s'en dérailler la voix, la seule chose qui pourrait à présent lui demander de stopper son acte, serait ses genoux qui se frottaient au tapis et qui commençaient à le brûler. Mais il était tellement proche de la jouissance qu'il ne dit plus un mot, si ce n'est, une fois encore, le nom de son amant...

Un râle de plaisir s'échappa alors des lèvres de Xanxus, tandis que dans un dernier coup de rein, il se libérait en son lieutenant, une main venant attraper le sexe du Squale pour le faire enfin venir après lui, chose qui arriva plus vite que prévu. Hm...douce torture que voila, il avait atteint son but. Oublier sa migraine. Se séparant alors de son subordonné, il se releva pour le contempler ainsi au sol, avant de le pousser du pied pour le mettre sur le dos et lui sourire, narquois.

« Tu es parfait Kazusame. »

Il soupira alors, puis prit ses affaires, avant de quitter la pièce. Squalo lui restait là, désemparé. Après tant d'année, il ne se faisait plus d'illusion, même si au tout début, surement à cause de leur maladresse, Xanxus aurait pu être un amant bien plus attentionné. Il finit donc par se lever à son tour, péniblement, pour regagner sa chambre. Douche faites, c'est essuyant ses cheveux que de sa fenêtre, il observait la cour du manoir. Lussuria avait réussi à mettre sur pied le voyageur, qui titubait jusque la sortie. Cht.

Dans son bureau, Xanxus faisait de même, regardant de son fauteuil, l'entrée, ou d'un regard las, il replongeait dans ses pensées. Sa relation avec Squalo était comme ce voyageur après tout : Elle allait de ça et là, revenait au point de départ, pour repartir dans les méandres de l'inconnu. Un jour...un jour peut-être qu'il lui avouera, qu'il sera plus doux. Mais d'ici là, ses sentiments s'envoleront jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau, ses iris se reposent sur lui et que, comme de vouloir pénétrer dans ce manoir à l'allure chaleureuse, il ne succombe à la tentation de vouloir se brûler les ailes...


End file.
